


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Track One

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo forgets, remembers, and forgets again the person he loves.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Track One

**Author's Note:**

> For my (not so) Hearty (anymore) KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Karaoke

There was a time when Kuroo went to karaoke boxes in groups, when his heart was full of warmth and not an ounce of sadness could’ve been able to survive with all that happy. Nameless faces and faceless names, he sings with them all. There were a few named faces, like Bokuto and Akaashi, and well, he felt the empty space in his heart, like someone was missing. _It’s all in your head_ , everyone told him. They didn’t realize it was in his heart. Maybe he’s lost it or something, whatever ‘it’ is, because the cupboard had enough for two, and his clothes wore different scents, and the rings lay hidden behind the clock. Kuroo kept searching and finding until he found it all and remembered what ‘it’ is.

Kuroo stopped going to karaoke in groups. Because there are certain songs that make Kuroo happy, some that makes him sad. And then, there are those few that aren’t good for Kuroo’s sanity. Songs that’ll lash his ears like leather whips. Songs tied to too many memories. They’ll whiz through him like bullets, tearing all that is left of his ragged heart. Those songs possess him like a mad man. He’ll drink himself senseless and call the name he can’t bury until his voice fades out like that person. He’ll cry until he can’t see, hit until he can’t feel, and he’ll just lie there on the floor reaching out toward that dark abyss before him, grasping onto the air as though Tsukishima Kei was there.

But he isn’t.

Kuroo can drive the gods crazy with his prayers, but they won’t release Tsukishima Kei back to him. He doesn’t belong there. He never did. Wings like that won’t last on Earth.

And each time, Kuroo forgets Tsukishima Kei a little bit more. He thinks that’s how it happened at first too. But he can’t stop. He forgets and forgets, until he’s completely forgotten. All he remembers is a song that makes the tears roll from his eyes and the smile break on his face. He calls it ‘Track One’.

“Ah, ah. Testing. Good morning, um Kuroo…” the voice says. “This is Track One.”

Kuroo closes his eyes, whispering the next line. “We can’t see each other anymore, but I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, Tsukki is not dead, ok? This is more of an amnesia thing that happens when humans fall in love with gods/angels kinda thing.
> 
> And I was so close to writing at least 600 words each, and just writing all happy/light angst for this week. Karaoke wasn't supposed to go here. And then this happened. It was getting too much for me and I couldn't continue so I left it as is.
> 
> But Track One has been something I've been wanting to write about. If you read Black Moon, it's the Christmas Present Kuroo gave Tsukki.


End file.
